Kimi wo mamote Kimi wo Aishite
by Hideyashu Shigemori
Summary: Kehidupan Ichigo di sekolahnya. chapter 5 update! Lemon! Request from Winter aoi sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Kimi wo Mamote Kimi Wo Aishite**

**(I protect You I love You)**

**By:ShuShi_69**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo,Saya cuma minjam chara aja kog.**

**Rated :T sewaktu-waktu bisa jadi M**

**Warning :FemIchi,OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness,dan sebagainya**

**Don`t like?Di like aja!(Dibankai)**

**Request from Winter Aoi Sakura,nih fic saya pindahin aja hehehe(dasar author gak jelas!)**

**Pair :HisaIchi,KaiIchi,RenIchi,KusaHitsu**

**Enjoy my fic..**

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo,seorang cewek berambut orange panjang,dengan mata caramel coklat. Dia seorang cewek yang pemalu,apalagi saat SMP ia dianggap aneh,karena warna rambutnya yang asing itu. Tapi sekarang dan tepatnya mulai hari ini,dia memasuki SMA Karakura. Dan di SMA ini sama seperti SMA pada umumnya,karena disini terdapat anak cowok dan anak cewek,tidak seperti di sekolah lama Ichigo yang hanya berisi anak-anak cewek. Saat sampai,ia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian,para siswa di SMA ini. Dengan agak gugup ia berusaha melewati orang-orang tersebut dan seorang cowok berambut merah menghampirinya.

"Hai,manis,"kata cowok itu tersenyum ramah

"Hai,juga."kata Ichigo agak gugup

"Namanya siapa?"tanya cowok itu lagi

"Aku Ichigo,Kurosaki Ichigo."kata Ichigo

"Ichigo ya? aku Renji,Abarai Renji. Salam ken-Aduh.."Renji langsung meringis saat seseorang menjitaknya. Seorang cowok dengan rambut hitam keunguan dan mata aqua green.

"Kai!lo apa-apaan sih?!Sakit bego!"kata Renji kesal. Tapi cowok itu malah cuek dan tanpa merasa bersalah,langsung ngajak Ichigo ngobrol.

"Hai,boleh kenalan?"tanya cowok itu tersenyum

"Boleh,aku Ichigo,Kurosaki Ichigo."kata Ichigo

"O Ichigo,aku Kaien,Shiba kenal,"kata Kaien tersenyum

"Woi!Kai! enak aja lo!dia milik gw!Lo kejar aja tuh si His-DUAK!"Renji kembali meringis karena dipukul tongkat kendo

"Enak aja lo,Bon!Lo pikir gw cewek?!"kata cowok dengan rambut hitam keunguan,dan tatoo 69 di pipi kirinya.

"Emang lo cew-Buak!"Renji langsung tepar.

"Hisa,lo sadis bener,kalau dia koid gimana?"kata Kaien Sweatdrop

"Tinggal kubur,susah bener,"kata cowok itu enteng

"Hai, namanya?"tanya seorang cowok berambut raven,dengan mata Violetnya.

"Aku Ichigo,Kurosaki Ichigo."kata Ichigo

"Aku Kusaka,Soujirou Kusaka,salam kenal,"kata Kusaka tersenyum

"Woi!Kusa!enak aja!dia milik gw bego!"kata Kaien protes

"O tidak bisa,langkahi dulu mayat gw,"kata Kusaka

'Nih,anak berdua bikin malu aja,'kata cowok bertatoo 69 tersebut sweatdrop

"Oke!Ayo!"kata Kaien

Lalu mereka mulai perkelahian dengan...Tanding CATUR!

Semua orang langsung cengo melihat Kaien dan Kusaka yang main catur di tengah lapangan itu.

"Hhh,bikin malu aja. Kenapa teman gw gak ada yang beres,"gerutu cowok itu

"O ya Gw Hisagi, Shuuhei Hisagi."kata cowok itu lagi

"Gw Ichigo,Kurosaki Ichigo,"kata Ichigo

"Lo dari SMP mana?Gw gak pernah ngeliat lo?"tanya Hisagi

"Gw dari SMP Kusajishi,"kata Ichigo

"O SMP khusus cewek itu ya?"tanya Hisagi

"Ya begitulah,"kata Ichigo

"Jadi Kurosaki-san,"

"Panggil aja gw Ichi,Shuuhei-san."kata Ichigo

"Baiklah,panggil aja gw Hisa. Jadi lo tinggal dimana?"tanya Hisagi

"Gw tinggal gak begitu jauh dari sekolah kog,"kata Ichigo

"O gitu,oya Kurosaki klinik itu.."

"Itu Klinik punya bapak gw,"kata Ichigo

"O,klinik bapak lo,"kata Hisagi

"Ano,gw kedalam dulu ya,"kata Ichigo

"Iya,hati-hati."kata Hisagi.

Lalu Ichigo pun berlalu

"His,si Ichi mana?"tanya Renji yang baru sadar

"Barusan kedal-"

**"APA!"**Sorak Kaien,Kusaka,dan Renji

"Buset!lo kenapa sih!bego!jangan teriak-teriak gitu deh-Woi!"Hisagi langsung ngejar teman-temanya yang lari dengan kecepatan 4500 km/jam itu.

Di Gedung SMU Karakura

"Woi!enak aja lo Caper(cari perhatian)ke cowok-cowok itu!"kata seorang cewek berambut pirang

"Gw gak.."

"Udah!Dasar cewek kampung-Lho Shiba-kun,"kata cewek itu kaget saat Kaien menarik tangan cewek yang hendak menampar Ichigo tersebut

"Apa-apaan lo!"kata Kaien membentak cewek tersebut

"Gw hanya.."

"Hanya apa!"bentak Kaien lagi

"Aduh..Kai, udahlah,masa perang sama cewek bikin malu aja,"kata Hisagi yang berhasil nyusul Kaien dengan ngos-ngosan

"Gimana nggak,His!dia nyiksa ini namanya!"kata Kaien

"Hhh dasar,Rangiku udah mending lo pergi deh,dari sini,gw gak mau aja kalau lo kenapa-kenapa."kata Hisagi

"Makasih,Shuuhei-kun,"lalu cewek itu pergi

"Ichi lo gak apa-apa?"tanya Kaien

"Iya,Shiba-san."

"Udah,panggil aja gw Kai,ya."kata Kaien

"Iya."

"Woi,Kai nih,"kata Hisagi melempar Tas Kaien

"Eh,thanks His."kata Kaien

"Dasar,lo kenapa sih baka!Capek tau gw harus lari ngejar-ngejar lo yang ngambil rute panjang itu!"kata Hisagi menyeka keringatnya

"Sorry His, cepat juga lo nyusulnya?"kata Kaien bingung

"Ya gw lewat jalan emergency bego!Sampai dikejar-kejar satpam lagi,aduh capek banget deh,"kata Hisagi

"Woi! Ah lo tungguin dulu napa!"kata Renji

"Iya nih,main ninggalin aja,"kata Kusaka

"Sorry deh,sengaja,"kata Kaien nyengir

"Makanya pake Speedy,biar gak lelet!"kata Hisagi

Renji dan Kusaka serasa pengen menelan teman tercintanya itu.

"Jadi Chi,lo dikelas berapa?"tanya Hisagi

"Gw dikelas 1-3,"kata Ichigo

"Wah,sama ayo bareng,"kata Kaien

Lalu mereka berlima pun menuju ke kelas 1-3 tersebut.

* * *

**~TBC..**

"Yey! Saya balik lagi!nif Fic requesanya **Winter Aoi-sakura,**"kata ShuShi

"Woi!napa gw jadi cewek?!"kata Ichigo protes

"Gimana lagi,menurut gw lo cocok kog jadi cewek atau cowok,"kata Shushi tanpa merasa bersalah

"Tapi,pairnya banyak bener?"kata Renji cengo

"Hehehe,nanti lihat aja siapa yang bisa ngedapatin Ichigo,"kata Shushi

"Woi!emang gw lotre!"kata Ichigo keki

"O pasti gw!Secara gw kan gimana gitu-Buak"Renji langsung pingsan karena dilempar sapu sama Hisagi

"Bego lo kembangin!Ya gw lah?secara gw kan cowok paling terganteng dan tercool sejagat raya,"kata Kaien narsis

Kusaka,Hisagi,Ichigo dan Shushi langsung illfell

"Oke Minna Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya!"kata semuanya


	2. Chapter 2

**Kimi wo Mamote Kimi Wo Aishite**

**(I protect You I love You)**

**By:ShuShi_69**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo,Saya cuma minjam chara aja kog.**

**Rated :T sewaktu-waktu bisa jadi M**

**Warning :FemIchi,OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness,dan sebagainya**

**Don`t like?Di like aja!(Dibankai)**

**Request from Winter Aoi Sakura**

**Pair :HisaIchi,KaiIchi,RenIchi,KusaHitsu**

**Enjoy my fic..**

* * *

Saat mereka masuk ke para cewek yang histeris dan tepar. Apalagi Kaien dan Renji pakai acara Tebar Pesona lagi,sehingga makin banyak cewek yang tepar. Kusaka dan Hisagi hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan teman mereka yang seperti artis hollywood itu.

"Eh,Kusaka,Hisagi,"kata cewek berambut putih,dengan mata bewarna emerald.

"Eh, disi-Aduh.."Hisagi meringis karena dilempar kemoceng oleh Cewek itu

"Hitsu?Makin manis aja,"goda Kusaka

"Lo berlebihan,"kata cewek itu blushing. "Oya lo siapa?"tanya cewek itu

"Gw Ichigo,Kurosaki Ichigo,"kata Ichigo

"Gw Hitsugaya,Toushirou Hitsugaya,"kata Hitsugaya

"Woi!Artis-artis kampungan!sampai kapan lo mau fashion show gitu?!"kata Hisagi keki

"Udah,bilang aja lo cemburu karena gak bisa,"kata Renji

"Iya tuh,"kata Kaien

"Siapa bilang?Lo pikir lo aja yang bisa?"kata Hisagi tersenyum sambil bersandar dekat jendela. Semakin banyak cewek-cewek yang tepar dan Histeris. Bahkan senior yang lewatpun ikut tepar. (Saya yang ngetik juga tepar-Dibankai Readers)

"Liat gw,"kata Renji menghampiri guru kimia yang terkenal sangat galak itu.

"Ibu manis,namnaya sia-PLAK"Renji langsung meringis karena ditampar guru kimia itu

"Dasar kurang ajar!"kata guru itu lalu pergi

Hisagi,Kaien,dan Kusaka yang duduk diatas meja langsung ketawa ngakak

"Sok hebat lo!"sorak Kusaka

"Sok Cool lo!"sorak Kaien

"Sok Handsome lo!"Sorak Hisagi

"Emang lo bisa?!"kata Renji mendeathglare ke tiga temanya itu

"Ya bisa lah,gak kayak lo baka!"sorak mereka

"Buktiin!"kata Renji

"Oke,makanya banyak belajar,Bon!"kata Hisagi lalu berdiri dan menghampiri guru Fisika yang kebetulan lewat

"Pagi,buk."kata hisagi sopan

"Pagi juga,"kata Ibu itu

" Mau saya bantu bu? Saya Kasihan melihat ibu membawa barang berat seperti ini,"kata Hisagi dengan senyum charmingnya,sehingga guru itu agak blushing

"Gak repot?"tanya guru itu lagi

"Gak kog,bu udah kewajiban siswa kan untuk menolong gurunya,"kata Hisagi masih tersenyum charming(Author dilarikan ke UGD karena kehabisan banyak darah)

"Baiklah,oya namanya siapa?"tanya guru itu

"Shuuhei Hisagi buk,"kata Hisagi

"Terimakasih ya,Shuuhei-kun,"kata Ibu itu.

Hisagi hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan membantu ibu itu membawa barang-barangnya.

10 menit kemudian ia kembali

"Gila lo bro!"kata Kusaka

"Gw gitu loh,"kata Hisagi bangga

"Hisa,lo gak baik godain orang kayak gitu,"kata Hitsugaya

"Iya gw tau Shirou-chan. Gw kan hanya sekedar nolongin tuh ibuk,gak kayak Kaien dan Renji yang PB itu,"kata Hisagi

"Enak aja!Siapa yang PB?!"kata mereka kesal

"Kan kenyataannya gitu,"kata Hisagi enteng

"Kenyataan jidat lo!"sorak mereka keki

"Udah,udah guru tuh,"kata Kusaka

Lalu Hisagi langsung duduk dengan Kusaka,Kaien dengan Renji,Ichigo dengan Hitsugaya.

Saat keluar main

"Shuuhei,"panggil seorang cewek berambut pirang

"Eh,ada apa?"tanya Hisagi

"Gw mau minta tolong nih,"kata cewek itu lagi

"Apaan?"

"Itu lo godain si Ichi,terus biar kita siksa sama-sama,"kata cewek itu

"Sorry,gw bukan cowok kayak gitu. Lagian gw gak mau nipu cewek polos kayak dia."kata Hisagi lalu berlalu

"Shu!Shuuhei!"panggil cewek itu lagi

"Yah,dia pergi gimana tuh?"tanya cewek lain,dengan rambut orange dan mata coklat

"Minta tolong dengan Kaien dan Renji aja,"usul cewek dengan rambut merah dan dikucir

"Boleh juga tuh,"

Sementara itu di kelas

"Loh,lo sendiri aja ,Chi?"tanya hisagi

"Eh,Hisa,"

"Kusa mana?"

"Tadi ke kantin bareng Hitsu, dy ngajak Cuma gw malas aja,"kata Ichigo

"O gitu,oya nanti pulang bareng ya?biar gw antar,"kata Hisagi

"Eh,ngerepotin gak?"kata Ichigo lagi

"Gak lah,dulu gw pernah ditolongin sama keluarga lo pas kecelakaan,"kata Hisagi

"Eh,kapan?"tanya Ichigo

"3 Tahun yang lalu saat liburan musim panas,"kata Hisagi

'Eh,berarti dy yang waktu aja gw familiar banget,'kata Ichigo dalam hati

"Emang kenapa Chi?"tanya Hisagi

"Gak,gw pikir baru-baru ini,"kata Ichigo

'Kenapa rasanya gw pernah ketemu sama dy sebelumnya ya? tapi dimana? aduh,gak ingat gw. Tapi mata caramelnya itu gak asing lagi,'kata Hisagi dalam hati

"Woi!Hisa!Ah,elo dy milik gw!"kata Kaien yang muncul

"Eh?"Hisagi hanya cengo

"Enak aja!Milik gw lah!"kata Renji

"Ngayal lo bon!"kata Kaien

"Biarin inu!"kata Renji

"Dasar,Childish bener,"kata hisagi sweatdrop

"Ya udah,Ren ayo beresin diluar!"kata Kaien

"Oke!"kata Renji lalu keluar

Hisagi hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan temanya yang gak waras ini.

"Chi,temanin gw ke kantin ya?"kata Hisagi

"Eh,emang kenapa?"tanya Ichigo

"Gw malas aja sendiri,ya."kata hisagi

"Oke deh,"

Lalu mereka langsung menuju ke kantin tersebut.

Di lapangan

"Kai,Ren lo ngapain?"tanya cewek berambut merah dikucir

"Ini gara-gara si baboon!gangguin gw mulu,"kata Kaien

"Enak aja!bukanya lo yang mengganggu gw untuk dapetin si Ichi!"kata Renji

"Gimana kalau lo bantuin kita,"kata cewek berambut Orange dengan mata bewarna coklat

"Eh,maksud lo?"tanya Renji

"Ya lo bantuin kita untuk jebak dia,terserah lo deh,mau lo apain,"kata cewek berambut merah itu

"Serius lo?!"tanya mereka

"serius dong,jadi gimana?"

"Deal!"kata Kaien dan Renji

* * *

**~TBC...**

"Yey! Sekali update 2 chapter!"sorak Shushi

"Ah,dasar stress lo,"kata Hisagi

"Woi!Author!kenapa Gw lo jadiin cewek?!"kata Hitsugaya protes

"Lo emang cocok jadi cewek kog,"kata Shushi Innocent

"Dasar!"

"Ah.."

"Lo kenapa lagi?"tanya Hisagi

"Itu minggu depan gw OSPEK,"kata ShuShi

"Jadi lo mau hiatus?"tanya Hisagi

"Ya gak lah,sebagai Mahasiswa yang baik gw gak akan Hiatus jika tidak terdesak,"kata ShuShi

"Tapi,bukanya lo,udah belajar?"tanya Kaien

"Ya gitu deh,setelah belajar seminggu baru Ospek,"kata ShuShi nangis gulung-gulung

"Udah,makanya hadapin aja apa yang ada di depan!ingat jalan Lurus!"kata Kusaka

"Lah,lo mau gw ditabrak kalau jalan lurus mulu!"kata ShuShi keki

"Bukan gitu,maksud gw berfikir positif!Positif thinking gitu,"kata Kusaka

"Kog lama-lama lo kayak KOBE ya?"kata Hisagi sweatdrop

"Hehehe gw kan fans nya,"kata Kusaka yang lagi majang-majang foto-foto KOBE

"Buset!Woi!ini bukan kamar lo!"sorak ShuShi

"Ah,mendingan Cherrybell,"kata Kaien

"Woi,yang pada ngefans itu pasang dikamar masing-masing!jangan dikantor ini!"sorak ShuShi

"Ah,pelit lo thor,"kata Kaien

"Biar!"

"Oke Minna~san Review please! Kalau yang mau ngeflame boleh,tapi jangan pairingnya okay!"sorak ShuShi

"Ingat!Coblos kotak Review yang keren ini!"kata Hisagi


	3. Chapter 3

**Kimi wo Mamote Kimi Wo Aishite**

**(I protect You I love You)**

**By:ShuShi_69**

* * *

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo,Saya cuma minjam chara aja kog.**

**Rated :T sewaktu-waktu bisa jadi M**

**Warning :FemIchi,OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness,dan sebagainya**

**Don`t like?Di like aja!(Dibankai)**

**Request from Winter Aoi Sakura**

**Pair :HisaIchi,KaiIchi,RenIchi,KusaHitsu**

**Enjoy my fic..**

* * *

Di kantin

"Hisa.."

"Apa?"tanya Hisagi yang masih asik nuangin merica dan cabe sekaligus itu.

"Lo makan cabe itu jangan banyak-banyak,ntar lo sakit Maag atau yang lainya,"kata Ichigo

"Hehe,baru aja 2 bulan yang lalu gw operasi usus bun-Kusa!"kata Hisagi keki saat Kusaka langsung ngambil,cabe,merica,dan cuka

"Gak ada pake yang ini,"kata Kusaka

"Aduh,Kusa,Pliss sekali ini aja ya,"kata Hisagi memelas dengan tampang super Innocent yang mampu bikin semua orang gak tega,tapi tidak untuk Kusaka

"Pokoknta tidak!"kata Kusaka

"Aduh,ayolah,dikiiit aja,"kata Hisagi yang masih memelas

"Gw bilang nggak!ya nggak !"kata Kusaka ketus

"Tega,lo,"kata Hisagi

"Lo emang harus ditegain!"kata Kusaka

Hisagi langsung dongkol dan menggerutu sendiri

"Kusa bener tuh, banyak-banyak dulu,"kata Ichigo

"Ya gimana lagi,kebiasaan,"kata Hisagi

"Dasar.."

"Ugh.."Hisagi meringis

"His,Hisa lo gak apa-apa?"tanya Ichigo

"Dasar,kan udah gw pake acara aneh-aneh lagi."gerutu Kusaka

"Kusa,ceramahnya nanti aja,ayo bawa ke klinik bapak gw dulu,"kata Ichigo

"Iya-iya."

Lalu mereka pun membawa Hisagi ke klinik bapaknya Ichigo

"Gimana,dad?"tanya Ichigo

"Dia tidak apa-apa,hanya butuh istirahat aja,"kata Isshin

"Syukurlah,ya udah,Kusa tolongin gw bawa dia ke kamar tamu dulu,"kata Ichigo

"Iya."

Lalu mereka membawa hisagi ke kamar tamu,lalu kembali ke sekolah.

"Chi,sorry ngerepotin,"kata Kusaka

"Udah,gak apa-apa kog."kata Ichigo

"Hisa itu memang keras kepala,padahal baru aja keluar dari RS."gerutu Kusaka

"Loh,Kusa?Hisa mana?"tanya Kaien yang baru muncul

"Biasa penyakitnya kambuh lagi,"kata Kusaka

"Dasar tuh anak."gerutu Kaien

"Ya,lo kayak gak tau aja,Kai."kata Kusaka

Siang harinya,setelah sampai di rumah Ichigo langsung masak bubur,lalu menghampiri Hisagi.

"Eh,Hisa?Udah sadar?"tanya Ichigo

"Iya,Ugh.."Hisagi kembali meringis

" Jangan banyak bergerak dulu,His."kata Ichigo

"Iya.."

"Ya udah gw ke dapur bentar,"kata Ichigo lalu berlalu

Hisagi memperhatikan kamar tersebut. Lalu Ichigo kembali dengan membawa sebuah nampan.

"His,nih lo makan dulu,biar gw suapin."kata Ichigo

"Gw bisa makan sendiri,"kata Hisagi

"Udah gak apa-apa,"kata Ichigo tersenyum

Hisagi kembali blushing. Ichigo pun menyuapi Hisagi. Hisagi berusaha untuk gak berteriak frustasi,jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat,ia berusaha untuk tidak pingsan. Tapi ia sudah semakin blushing.

"Lo demam,his?"tanya Ichigo

"Gak,gw gak apa-apa,"kata Hisagi

"Kog muka lo merah?"tanya Ichigo polos

Hisagi langsung Speechless.

"Hm,aneh gak panas,"kata Ichigo yang memegang kening Hisagi.

"Cieh..mesra banget neh.."Kata Kusaka ketawa

"Kusa,orang pacaran gak baik diganggu,"kata Hitsugaya

"Diam lo Kusa!Shiro!"kata Hisagi keki

"Enak ya,His."goda Kusaka

"Enak jidat-Ugh.."Hisagi kembali meringis

"His,lo jangan banyak bergerak dulu,"kata Ichigo hawatir

Hisagi hanya blushing,sedang Kusaka hanya ketawa ngakak.

* * *

Keesokan harinya

"Lo yakin udah gak apa-apa?"tanya Ichigo saat melihat Hisagi yang udah duduk di tempat tidur

"Tenang aja,gw udah gak apa-apa,"kata Hisagi memakai seragamnya

"Serius lo?"tanya Ichigo lagi

"Iya,Thanks ya,Chi,"kata Hisagi tersenyum lembut(Author langsung tepar)

"Sama-sama His,"kata Ichigo agak gugup

'Gila!Dia tampan juga,cool banget!coba aja kalau dia sering tersenyum ,gw mikir apaan sih?Bego!'Gerutu Ichigo dalam hati.

Lalu mereka keluar kamar

"Ichigo!Wah..Anakku sudah besar!"kata Isshin lebay saat melihat Ichigo bersama Hisagi

"Isshin jangan begitu,"kata Masaki

"Tapi Masaki,Ichi udah pacaran!"Sorak Isshin

"Dad,bicara apa sih?!"kata Ichigo risih dengan kelakuan bapaknya yang autis dan overreacting serta overacting plus lebay tu

"Tapi itu memang benar kan?Kalian pacaran?"kata Isshin

"Isshin, namamu siapa?"tanya Masaki

"Hisagi,Shuuhei Hisagi,"kata Hisagi

"Baiklah,ayo ikut sarapan Hisagi-kun,"kata Masaki

"Tidak terimakasih,merepotkan,"kata Hisagi sopan

"Sudahlah tidak masalah,aku ingin tau lebih banyak tentang menantuku,"kata Isshin

Hisagi hanya sweatdrop lalu ikut sarapan dengan keluarga Kurosaki.

Setelah itu mereka berangkat ke sekolah.

Saat Istirahat

"O,ya His,"

"Apa Chi?"tanya Hisagi

"Kalau gw perhatiin lo deket ya sama si Kusa,"kata Ichigo

"Ya begitulah,dia temen gw dari Sd,sedang Renji dan Kaien baru dari SMP kelas 2,"kata Hisagi

"O gitu,"kata Ichigo

Saat pulang

"Chi,ayo gw antar,"kata Hisagi

"Lo duluan aja, gw ada klub sastra neh,"kata Ichigo

"Oke deh,jam 4 gw jemput,"kata Hisagi

"Eh,tapi ngerepotin gak?"kata Ichigo

"Gak, udah,gw duluan,"kata Hisagi

"Iya,Hati-hati,His."kata Ichigo.

Lalu Ichigo pun menuju ke ruangan klub sastra yang letaknya berada di sudut sekolah.

'Kenapa perasaan gw gak enak ya?semoga Hisa sakitnya gak kambuh lagi,'kata Ichigo berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut. Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang membekapnya dengan sapu tangan. Ia berusaha memberontak,tapi gagal,dan pingsan karena pengaruh obat bius tersebut.

* * *

******RAPE SCENE! Yang gak suka silahkan di SKIP!******************

Saat sadar,Ichigo kaget karena ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang agak redup,dan ia semakin terkejut saat tangan dan kakinya terikat serta tubunya polos tanpa memakai apapun. Dan ia terbaring di atas meja.

"Ne,Hime udah sadar?"

"Ka..Kaien?apa-apaan nih?"kata Ichigo bingung

"Udahlah,lo tenang aja,Hime. Gw bakal ngelakuinya dengan lembut,berhubung ini pertama kalinya,"kata Kaien nyengir,lalu menindih Ichigo.

Kaien segera mengulum bibir Ichigo dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ichigo. Ichigo berusaha berontak namun sia-sia. Setelah beberapa saat melepaskan ciumanya,Kaien segera menggigit perpotongan leher Ichigo. Ichigo langsung mengerang. Lalu Kaien langsung menjilat nipple Ichigo,sedang tangan kirinya memilin nipple Ichigo. Ichigo kembali mengerang

"Kai..Ah..Jangan.."kata Ichigo

"Udahlah,lo menikmatinya kan,Hime?"kata Kaien yang mulai menjilat selangkangan Ichigo. Ichigo kembali mengerang saat merasakan 2 jari memasuki tubuhnya dan menyentuh titik terdalamnya sehingga ia semakin mengerang. Lalu Kaien segera memasukkan kejantananya ke dalam tubuh Ichigo.

"Argh...Berhenti!..Sakit.."teriak Ichigo

Bukanya berhenti,Kaien semakin memompa kejantananya setelah beberapa saat ia menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam tubuh Ichigo.

"Wah,curang lo,Kai,"kata Renji

"Lo lama bener,Boring gw,"kata Kaien

"Ya udah,ayo kita puasin dy,"kata renji nyengir

Ichigo hanya menangis terisak,dan ia kembali menjerit saat kejantanan Renji masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kaien langsung memasukkan kejantananya di mulut Ichigo dan memompanya.

"Lo beruntung, ngerasain hal kayak gini,"kata Kaien sambil memilin nipple Ichigo yang sudah mengeras. Air mata mulai mengalir saat rasa perih kembali menyerang tubuhnya. Renji semakin mempercepat sodokanya,lalu menyemprotkan spermanya didalam tubuh Ichigo. Sedangkan Kaien langsung melepaskan klimaksnya di mulut Ichigo. Ichigo terpaksa menelanya.

"Ren,jam berapa sekarang?"tanya Kaien

"Setengah 4,emang kenapa?"tanya Renji

"Ayo,cabut,"kata Kaien

"Eh,masa segini aja,"kata Renji

"Lo mau,kita ketahuan orang lain?"kata Kaien

"Ya gak sih,"kata Renji

"Ya udah,ayo cabut,"kata Kaien merapikan pakaianya

"Ichi,ingat kalau ada yang tau tentang hal ini!Foto-foto ini bakal gw tempelin di mading!"ancam Renji

Ichigo hanya mengangguk lemah. Lalu Kaien dan Renji langsung pergi,meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya menangis terisak karena kehormatanya tellah direnggut,dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

******END OF RAPE SCENE! ******************

* * *

Pukul 4 sore

Hisagi yang sampai langsung ke klub sastra

"Eh,Senpai?Ada apa?"

"Eh,Tatsu,tumben udah pada bubar,"kata Hisagi kaget

"Hari ini gak ada acara kog,Senpai,"kata Tatsuki

'Eh?kalau begitu si Ichi kemana?Kenapa dari tadi perasaan gw gak enak,'kata Hisagi hawatir

"Oya liat si Ichi?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"Gak,senpai,"kata Tatsuki

"Thanks,Tat,"kata Hisagi lalu keluar.

'Hm..apa dia udah pulang?Tapi kenapa dia gak SMS dulu?Ah,mending gw gak diangkat?'kata Hisagi makin terus menelpon Hp Ichigo hingga,suara Hp Ichigo terdengar. Ia pun langsung menuju ke sumber suara itu.

'Kenapa asalnya dari gudang?'kata Hisagi bingung lalu masuk ke gudang tersebut. Ia langsung kaget saat melihat Ichigo yang bugil dan terikat itu.

"Astaga!Chi!Lo kenapa?Lo gak apa-apa?"tanya Hisagi sambil melepas ikatan tersebut.

"Hisa..gw.."air mata kembali mengalir dari mata Ichigo

"Ssh tenang ya,"kata hisagi lalu memakaikan jaketnya ke Ichigo untuk menutupi tubuhnya itu. Lalu ia mengendong Ichigo dan membawanya ke rumahnya. Setelah sampai,ia langsung memberikan pakaianya pada Ichigo.

"Chi,lo minum dulu,"kata Hisagi menyerahkan segelas teh pada Ichigo

"Thanks ya,His,"kata Ichigo

"Sama-sama,lo kenapa?"tanya Hisagi

"Gw.."Ichigo kembali menunduk

"Ya udah,lo gak usah cerita sekarang,lo istirahat aja ya,Lo mau gw antar pulang?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"His,boleh gw nginap disini malam ini aja,gw masih shock.."

"Ya udah,oke kalau gw telpon bapak lo dan bilang kalau kita ngerjain tugas kelompok dirumah gw,"kata Hisagi tersenyum lembut

"Makasih,His."kata Ichigo

"Ya udah,lo istirahat keluar dulu ya,"kata Hisagi berdiri. Tiba-tiba Ichigo menggenggam tanganya erat.

"Hisa,jangan tinggalin gw,"kata Ichigo

Hisagi kembali duduk disamping Ichigo. Ichigo langsung memeluknya erat,dan menangis terisak di pelukanya.

"Ssh..udah jangan nangis lagi ya,"kata Hisagi sambil mengelus kepala Ichigo lembut.

Tanpa sadar,Ichigo tertidur di pelukan Hisagi. Hisagi menyandarkan kepala Ichigo pada pundaknya sambil mengelus kepalanya lembut. Tanpa sadar Hisagi pun tertidur sambil memeluk Ichigo erat.

* * *

~**TBC...**

**"Ahirnya!update juga! Maaf bagi yang udah nungguin,nih fic requesanya Winter Aoi Sakura."kata ShuShi**

**"Yey!Gw nger*** si Ichi!"kata Kaien bangga**

**"Gw juga!"kata Renji bangga**

**"Thor!lo tega!masa lo biarin sih?"kata Ichigo nangis di pojokkkkkaaaaaan**

**"Hehe gimana lagi, Aoi-san setuju tuh ya gak?"kata ShuShi**

**"Sabar,Ichi-chan,"kata Hisagi memeluk Ichigo**

**"Makasih,Hisa-chan,"kata Ichigo memeluk Ichigo erat**

**"WOI!"Sorak ShuShi,Kaien,Dan Renji**

**"Apa?"tanya mereka bingung**

**"Gak ada Yaoi di fic gw!"protes ShuShi**

**"Chi!Hisa tu milik gw!"Sorak Kaien**

**"Woi!Chi!Lo itu milik gw!"Sorak Renji**

**"Gak ah,gw mau sama Ichi aja,"kata hisagi makin meluk Ichigo erat sehingga gunung krakatau langsung meletus**

**"Hwa!"Ichigo dan hisagi langsung ngacir dikejar Kaien dan Renji**

**"Dasar,masa kecil terlalu RnRnya jangan lupa!Ingat jangan jadi Silent readers!nanti saya kirim Zapdos dan saya pakai Hadou no 1208 Lightning Shock untuk menyetrum anda!"Sorak ShuShi**

**"Coblos kotak review di bawah ini!Ingat jangan yang lain,awas kalau ada yang membaca tanpa Review saya bekukan pakai Hyourinmaru!"Ancam Kusaka**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kimi wo Mamote Kimi Wo Aishite**

**(I protect You I love You)**

**By:ShuShi_69**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo,Saya cuma minjam chara aja kog.**

**Rated :T sewaktu-waktu bisa jadi M**

**Warning :FemIchi,OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness,dan sebagainya**

**Don`t like?Di like aja!(Dibankai)**

**Request from Winter Aoi Sakura**

**Pair :HisaIchi,KaiIchi,RenIchi,KusaHitsu**

**Enjoy my fic..**

* * *

Saat bangun Ichigo kaget karena berada di dalam pelukanya Hisagi.

'Gw ngapain kemarin?jangan-jangan dia ngerape gw lagi?!Aduh,kacau!tapi,gak deh rasanya."kata Ichigo dalam hati. Lalu ia memperhatikan Hisagi yang tertidur pulas.

'Dia baik,dan juga tampan. Sikapnya dewasa banget,gw suka sama orang yang dewasa.'kata Ichigo dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Hisagi terbangun,Ichigo langsung kaget

"..Mmh..Eh, ,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Eh,ya pagi."kata Ichigo agak blushing

"Gimana keadaan lo?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"Gw udah gak apa-apa,His. Makasih banyak ya,"kata Ichigo tersenyum

"Sama-sama,"kata Hisagi

"Eh,sorry,"Ichigo langsung melepaskan pelukanya.

"Eh,iya gak apa-apa,"kata Hisagi

"Jam berapa sekarang?"tanya Ichigo

"Jam setengah 9,"kata Hisagi

"Eh,berarti kita telat dong,"kata Ichigo panik

"Udah,gak masuk sehari kan gak apa-apa,"kata Hisagi

"Iya sih,tapi.."

"Eh bentar,telpon,"kata Hisagi lalu menjawap panggilan tersebut,lalu keluar.

* * *

**Hisagi Pov`s**

"Halo,Kusa?ada apa?"tanyaku

"Hisa?Lo kemana aja?!"sorak Kusaka

"Gw dirumah lah,emang kenapa?"tanyaku lagi

"Gw mau tanya apa iya lo ngerape si Ichi?"tanya Kusaka

"Eh,Enak aja!Siapa bilang?"kataku kaget

"Itu gw denger dari Hitsu,Hitsu denger dari Ruki,dan Ruki denger dari Rangiku,"kata Kusaka

'Rangiku?O pasti dia neh?!dasar cewek sialan!'maki ku

"Emang Rangiku taunya dari mana?"tanya ku

"Katanya dia ngelihat elo, 2 bawa si Ichi ke gudang dan jam 4 bawa dia keluar,"kata Kusaka

'Hm.. berarti tuh orang sengaja ngejebak gw?! Sial?!'

"Jadi Kusa,lo nggak belajar neh?"

"Gak,kebetulan Pak Uraharanya gak masuk neh,"

"O gitu..."

"Tapi His,gw percaya ke elo. Gw tau kalo lo bukan orang kayak gitu,"kata Kusaka

"Thanks,Kusa. Lo the best dah. Jadi gossip tentang gw ngerape si Ichi nyebar tuh?"

"Ya begitulah,His. Tapi lo tau,si Tatsu tetap percaya kalau lo gak melakuinya,"

"Dasar,Kouhai gw yang satu itu."

"Oya,His. Gw ke rumah lo ya,sekarang,"kata Kusaka

"Oke,gw tunggu."kataku menutup telpon.

Lalu aku langsung menghampiri Ichigo.

**End Of Hisagi Pov`s**

* * *

"His,Sorry ya gara-gara gw..."kata Ichigo menunduk

"Udah,lo ngomong apaan sih? Tenang aja. Lo gak usah hawatir,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Iya sih,tapi.."

"Udah,oya emang siapa yang ngerape lo?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"Itu si Kaien dan Renji.."kata Ichigo

"Eh!"Hisagi langsung kaget

'Gak nyangka gw?! kalau temen gw ngelakuin hal itu,'kata Hisagi dalam hati

"Chi,sorry gw.."

"Udah,His. Ini bukan salah lo,"kata Ichigo

"Iya sih,tapi mereka masih temen gw,"kata Hisagi lagi

"O ya,His. Tolong jangan cerita ke siapapun,gw.."

"Udah,tenang aja. Gw gak bakal cerita ke siapapun,kay?"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Iya.."

Ting..Tong..

"Eh,bentar,"kata Hisagi lalu membuka pintu

Lalu Hisagi pun membuka pintu

* * *

**Hisagi Pov`s**

"Eh,Kusa,Shiro?"

"His,lo gak ngelakuinya kan?"tanya Hitsugaya

"Ya gak lah,oya lo bedua jangan singgung masalah ini di dalam."

"Eh,maksud lo?"

"Itu si Ichi disini,"kataku

"Eh?kog bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang,besok di skull gw critain,"kata Hisagi

"Oke,deh."

**End Of Hisagi Pov`s**

* * *

Lalu mereka pun langsung ke ruang tamu.

"Eh,Chi?gimana keadaan lo? kata Hisa lo sakit ya?"tanya Hitsugaya duduk di samping Ichigo

"Eh,Hitsu. Ya gw udah gak apa-apa kog,"kata Ichigo

"Syukurlah, gw hawatir banget,"kata Hitsugaya

"Sorry bikin lo hawatir,"kata Ichigo lagi

Lalu mereka pun asik mengobrol.

"Wah,udah jam 11, balik yuk Hit,"kata Kusaka

"Eh,iya. Gw pamit dulu ya,Ichi,Hisa."kata Hitsugaya

"Eh iya,hati Kusa,Shiro. Lo pake motor?"

"Gak gw jalan kaki,bro."kata Kusaka

"Ya udah lo pakai aja motor gw,nih kuncinya."kata Hisagi sambil menyerahkan kunci motornya

"Eh,makasih,Bro! nanti sore gw antar deh,"kata Kusaka

"Oke,awas kalau lecet dikit kepala lo melayang,"kata Hisagi

"Amanlah itu Bro. Gw cabut dulu,"kata Kusaka

"Hati-hati Bro!"

Lalu Kusaka dan Hitsugaya pergi.

"Ichi-wah,malah tidur,"kata Hisagi.

Lalu Hisagi mengendong Ichigo ke kamar dan membaringkanya ke tempat tidur. Hisagi lalu keluar dan duduk di ruang tamu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia pun ke dapur,dan masak untuk makan siang. Setelah itu ia kembali ke ruang tamu,dan membaca majalah. Tanpa sadar,ia tertidur.

Sementara itu di sekolah.

"Lo srius Ran?"tanya Rukia kaget

"Srius lah!kemarin kira-kira jam 2 gw ngelihat Hisa membius Ichi,dan membawanya ke gudang. Lalu pada pukul 4 gw ngelihat dia membawa keluar Ichi,"kata Rangiku lagi

Kaien yang lagi baca novel hanya tersenyum. Penyamaranya berhasil,atau bisa dikatakan sempurna. Ia berhasil meniru penampilan Hisagi,sehingga ia membuat alibi kalau Hisagilah yang melakukan semua ini. Apalagi dari jauh Mereka benar-benar mirip,jadi tidak sulit bagi Kaien untuk memframe Hisagi.

Pulang sekolah di gudang

"Mission Succes!"kata Rangiku

"Terimakasih ini berkat kalian,"kata Orihime

"Nih komisinya,"kata Riruka

"Eh,ya kami cabut dulu,"kata Kaien

Lalu Kaien dan Renji keluar dari gudang itu.

"Kai,gimana kalau si Ichi cerita?"tanya Renji lagi

"Tenang aja,tinggal kita tempel aja fotonya di mading,lagian yang kena juga bukan kita tapi Hisa toh,"kata Kaien sambil merokok

"Lo bener,"kata Renji

Di rumah

Siang harinya saat bangun Ichigo kaget,karena ia berada di tempat tidur. Lalu ia langsung keluar kamar. Saat melewati ruang tamu,ia kaget melihat Hisagi yang tertidur di ruang tamu dengan pulasnya. Ichigo hanya memperhatikan Hisagi yang sedang tidur itu.

'Dia tampan juga,baik lagi. Kalau tidur gini,dia imut,dan manis deh. Dia perfect banget deh,tapi kenapa belum punya pacar ya? menurut gw dia bukan orang yang pemilih kog.'kata Ichigo yang masih asik memperhatikan Hisagi yang lagi tidur itu.

Tiba-tiba Hisagi terbangun,Ichigo langsung kaget,dan berusaha agar tidak gugup.

"Eh,Hisa udah bangun?"tanya Ichigo

"Eh, ..ya gitu deh,"kata Hisagi tersenyum,sambil mengusap matanya.

"Sorrry ya,gw ganggu waktu istirahat lo,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Nggak kog,lo berlebihan,"kata Hisagi lagi

'Gila...Senyumnya manis banget! Charming lagi!'kata Ichigo dalam hati

"Chi,makan dulu yuk,"kata Hisagi

"Eh,iya."kata Ichigo lalu mengikuti Hisagi ke dapur

Lalu mereka menuju ke dapur.

"His,lo yang masak?"tanya Ichigo kaget

"Iya,gitu deh. Emang kenapa?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"Nggak,gw hanya kagum aja sama cowok yang pandai masak,"kata Ichigo lagi

Hisagi langsung meneguk air putih untuk menyembunyikan blushing.

"Tapi,gw gak tau. Lo suka atau nggak,"kata Hisagi

"Gw suka kog. Enak banget malahan."kata Ichigo tersenyum

'Gila!dia manis banget! Apalagi kalau senyum gitu. Aduh,pengen gw peluk neh,imut banget,'kata Hisagi dalam hati

"Syukurlah lo suka,"kata Hisagi berusaha bersikap normal.

Setelah makan mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

"Oya,His."

"Eh,apa?"tanya Hisagi

"Gw bingung aja,kenapa lo belum punya pacar?padahal lo kan baik dan juga keren?"tanya Ichigo

"Err,itu ya gw belum nemuin yang cocok aja. Dulu ada sih,yang nembak tapi gw tolak,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Eh,kenapa?"tanya Ichigo bingung

"Ya,gw pengen meskipun udah pacaran. Gw gak mau terikat. Ya lo ngerti sendiri dong,kalau gw tuh,suka kebebasan,apalagi dalam hal berteman. Gw berteman hampir dengan semua orang baik cewek atau cowok. Makanya,gw gak mau karena pacaran,gw gak bisa bebas berteman seperti sekarang,"kata Hisagi lagi

"O gitu,"kata Ichigo

"Lo ndiri?kenapa belum punya pacar?padahal lo kan manis,imut lagi,"kata Hisagi

"Itu,ya gw hanya pengen cari orang yang bener-bener bisa mempercayai gw,gak hanya cowok yang hobi ngegombal gak jelas gitu,"kata Ichigo lagi

"O gitu,"kata Hisagi.

Lalu mereka asik mengobrol.

* * *

Keesokan harinya

"Chi,lo istirahat aja dulu,gw ke sekolah dulu,"kata Hisagi

"Eh, -hati ya His,"kata Ichigo

"Oke."

Lalu Hisagi segera berangkat dengan motor kesayanganya.

'Mudah-mudahan Hisa baik-baik aja,'kata Ichigo

Saat sampai seluruh siswa langsung menghampiri Hisagi dengan ribuan pertanyaan

"Hisa!Apa iya lo ngerape Ichi?"tanya Ggio

"Gw.."

"Jadi lo emang ngerape dia bro?"tanya Iba

"Gila lo bro!gak nyangka gw!"kata Ikkaku

"Oral atau anal Bro!"tanya Yumichika

"Woi!Bro!jawab dong!"kata Findor

Jujur Hisagi bingung,bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut,ia bingung. Kalau ia mengatakan tidak pasti Ichi yang jadi korban. Ia tidak mau Ichi yang harus mengalamin semua ini.

"Udahlah!ngaku aja lo!"sorak Grimmjow

"Sok Innocent lo!"sorak Yammy

"Dasar Rapist!"sorak Omaeda

Tiba-tiba

"Udah!Udah!"sorak Kaien

Awalnya Hisagi berfikir kalau Kaien akan menolongnya,tapi perkiraanya meleset.

"Mana mau dia ngaku!Lebih baik kita hukum dia karena telah ngerusak nama sekolah kita ini!"kata Kaien

Hisagi tercekat,ia merasa kecewa dan terpojok. Tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya sendiri memojokkanya seperti ini. Pasrah,itulah yang ada di pikiran Hisagi. Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganya dan keluar dari kerumunan orang itu.

"Loh,Ren?"kata Hisagi kaget

"His,gw minta maaf. Gara-gara gw lo harus ngalamin ini. Gw minta maaf,bener-bener minta maaf,"kata Renji lagi

"Ren,makasih ya udah nolongin gw,"kata Hisagi

"Udahlah,gw bakal cerita semuanya,"kata Renji

"Gak, gak mau kalau Ichi yang harus ngalamin ini dy cewek bro! dia gak tau apa-apa,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Iya sih,Tapi.."

"Woi!malah kabur lo!"sorak Kaien

"Pengecut lo!"sorak Grimmjow

"Dasar Banci!"sorak Yammy

"Woi!dengerin gw!Hisa gak salah dy-"

"Iya-iya!Gw ngaku!Gw emang ngerape dia!Puas lo!"Kata Hisagi

Renji langsung kaget mendengar pernyataan Hisagi tersebut.

"Jadi lo emang ngelakuin itu?"tanya Ggio

"Iya!gw ngelakuinya karena gw cemburu melihat Kaien bisa dekat dengan Ichigo! jadi dengan begini. Gw bisa milikin dia seutuhnya,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Gak berotak lo!"sorak Grimmjow

"Dasar Rapist!"sorak Yammy

Renji bingung dengan Hisagi yang terlihat santai tersebut.

"Ayo kroyok dia!"sorak Grimjoww

"Ayo!"sorak siswa yang lain.

Lalu mereka pun mengeroyok Hisagi,hingga ia pingsan.

Saat sadar Hisagi kaget,karena ia berada di gudang sekolah.

"Lo sadar juga,Shu."kata Rangiku tersenyum licik

"Ran?Apa-apaan lo!"kata Hisagi

"Udah,mending lo jadi pacar gw,tau gossip lo ngerape Ichi gw terusin,"kata Rangiku lagi

"Heh,Lo terusin aja. Gw emang ngerape dia kog,"kata Hisagi nyengir

"Apa!"kata Kaien kaget

"Udah,mana mungkin dia melakukan itu!"kata Rangiku menenangkan Kaien

"Gak percaya ya keserah. Tapi jujur gw nikmatin dia sepanjang malam. Makasih ya,udah ngerape dia. Sehingga dia malam itu nginap di rumah gw,jadi gw bisa nikmatin dia sepuasnya. Jujur gw ketagihan banget,apalagi dia sampai memohon agar gw menyentuh dia,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Apa jadi lo!"kata Kaien makin emisi

"Emang kenapa?bukan urusan lo toh. Makasih dengan gossip ini gw bisa jadiin dia milik gw,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Keparat lo!"maki Kaien

"Napa lo yang emosi?Ichi aja gak nolak,"kata Hisagi santai

"Kai,dia mancing lo! Lo mau aja kepancing!"kata Rangiku

"Sial lo liat aja besok His!gw bakal tanya sama si Ichi!"kata Kaien emosi

"Tanya aja,ya udah gw mau pulang dulu. Ichi-koi gw udah nunggu,"kata Hisagi keluar dari gudang itu dengan santai.

Lalu ia segera pulang ke rumah.

"Hisa,astaga lo gak apa-apa?!katanya tadi lo.."kata Ichigo

"Udah gw gak apa-apa kog."kata Hisagi menyeka air mata Ichigo

"Iya,tapi ini salah gw,gara-gara gw lo.."

"Ssh..Udah udah ya,"kata Hisagi memeluk Ichigo erat.

"Oya,Chi gw boleh minta tolong gak?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"Eh,apa?"tanya Ichigo

"Jadi gini,kalau orang-orang nanya apa bener gw ngerape iyain aja okay,"kata Hisagi

"Eh,tapi lo kan.."

"Udah gw tau,tapi gw ngaku kalau gw emang ngerape elo,dan satu hal lagi,"kata Hisagi

"Apaan?"tanya Ichigo

"Tolong lo pura-pura jadi tunangan gw di skull,ya sementara aja kog ..Gw mohon,"kata Hisagi

"Oke deh,"kata Ichigo

"Thanks ya,ya udah ayo,"

"Eh,kemana?"

"Ada aja deh,"kata Hisagi

Lalu mereka langsung ke dokter.

"Eh,lo sakit His?"tanya Ichigo

"Bukan gw,tapi gw Cuma mau mastiin lo hamil apa nggak? kalau iya tenang aja gw bakal tanggung jawab karena ini perlakuan teman gw,"kata hisagi

"Iya deh,"kata Ichigo

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hisa!Gw gak hamil,"kata Ichigo memeluk Hisagi erat

"Syukurlah,"kata Hisagi senang

"Thanks ya,ini berkat lo,"kata Ichigo

"Ya udah ayo,ikut gw,"kata Hisagi

"Iya."

Lalu ,mereka langsung ke toko cincin dan memesan sepasang cincin perak. Lalu Hisagi memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Ichigo,Ichigo juga memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Hisagi. Lalu Hisagi mengantar Ichigo pulang ke rumahnya.

"Thanks ya,His,"kata Ichigo tersenyum

"Sama-sama Chi,besok gw jemput,okay."kata Hisagi tersenyum lalu pergi.

* * *

**~TBC~**

"**Yey!Ahirnya update juga! "**

"**Dasar,giliran gw kapan?!"tanya Hisagi**

"**Sabar, di chapter depan,"kata ShuShi**

"**Eh?!Mungkin!?"kata Hisagi cengo**

"**Ya gimana lagi,"**

"**Ada review dari Aoi-san,Yah,mana ada orang yang nikmatin di rape,"gerutu Ichigo**

"**Tapi,kalau gw pasti lo nikmatin Koi,"kata Hisagi nyengir sambil merangkul Ichigo**

**Ichigo langsung blushing.**

"**Oke minna RnR pliss!"  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kimi wo Mamote Kimi Wo Aishite**

**(I protect You I love You)**

**By:ShuShi_69**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo,Saya cuma minjam chara aja kog.**

**Rated :T sewaktu-waktu bisa jadi M**

**Warning :FemIchi,OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness,dan sebagainya**

**Don`t like?Di like aja!(Dibankai)**

**Request from Winter Aoi Sakura**

**Pair :HisaIchi,KaiIchi,RenIchi,KusaHitsu**

**Enjoy my fic..**

* * *

Keesokan harinya,Di sekolah

Hisagi dengan santainya mengandeng Ichigo dan merangkulnya. Sehingga banyak para cewek yang berteriak Histeris. Apalagi Hisagi mengecup pipi kanan Ichigo,sehingga keadaan semakin ricuh dengan kehadiran mereka. Lalu mereka pun masuk ke kelas.

"Ichi!"

"Eh,Ruki ada apa?"tanya Hisagi

"Apa iya lo di rape Hisagi?"tanya Rukia

"Kalau itu sebenarnya bukan rape sih,apalagi itu emang kemauang kita berdua,"kata Ichigo tersenyum

"Eh! Yang benar?"tanya Hinamori

"Bener dong,untuk apa juga gw bohong. Lagian Gw sayang banget sama Hisa. Dia itu gentle dan care banget. Jadi saat berhubungan denganya gw merasa ketagihan,"kata Ichigo lagi

Kaien yang mendengar hal itu hanya mendengus kesal dan keluar dari kelas. Hisagi yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh. 'Rasain lo!'kata Hisagi dalam hati

"Hisa!"

"Eh,Gio? Ada apa?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"Sorry ya gw nuduh lo ngerape Ichi,padahal kan ya lo tau ndiri deh,"kata Ggio

"Udahlah,Gi. Gak usah dibahas,salah paham itukan biasa,"kata Hisagi tersenyum.

"Gw denger dari Ichi katanya lo bedua udah tunangan ya?"tanya Ggio

"Yep,begitulah. "kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Wah,selamat ya,Bro!"kata Ggio

"Sama-sama Bro,lo juga moga cepat married sama si Soi,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Thanks bro,"kata Ggio pergi

Pulang sekolah

"Makasih udah nolongin gw Chi. "kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Sama-sama His. Lo juga udah sering nolong gw,"kata Ichigo

Setelah beberapa bulan Gossip Rape tersebut menghilang.

"Chi.."

"Apa His?"tanya Ichigo

"Kalau lo gak mau,lo boleh kog melepas cincin itu,anggap aja sebagai hadiah dari gw,"kata Hisagi lagi

"His,gw gak bakal lepas cincin ini kecuali lo yang ngelepasinya. Karena gw sayang banget sama lo His. Lo itu berarti banget bagi gw, di saat gw sedih lo selalu menghibur gw. Yang pasti lo selalu ada di saat gw membutuhin lo. Makanya gw mau jadi pacar,tunangan dan kawin dengan lo,"kata Ichigo tersenyum

Hisagi hanya blushing. Ichigo tertawa dengan sikap Hisagi yang salting itu. Ia pun mendekat dan mengecup bibir Hisagi lembut. Hisagi membalas ciuman tersebut dan memeluknya erat.

"Chi, gw cinta banget sama lo. Dari saat pertama kita bertemu, lo itu bidadari gw Chi,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Gw juga cinta banget sama lo His,lo adalah segala-galanya untuk gw,"kata Ichigo lagi.

Hisagi kembali mengecup bibir Ichigo lembut dan mengulumnya,lalu ia memasukkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi mulut Ichigo. Ichigo melingkarkan lenganya di leher Hisagi. Setelah beberapa saat mereka melepas ciuman tersebut.

"His,gw mau jadi milik lo seuthunya,"kata Ichigo

"Eh,srius lo?"kata Hisagi agak kaget dengan kenekatan Ichigo

"Iya, His. Tolong lo bawa gw ke surga,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Baiklah kalau itu mau lo,"kata Hisagi tersenyum.

Lalu dengan motor Hisagi segera membonceng Ichigo dan pulang ke rumahnya. Lalu ia menggendong Ichigo dan membaringkanya di tempat tidur.

* * *

**^^*LEMON*^^**

Hisagi segera mengecup Ichigo,dan mengulum bibirnya dan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ichigo. Ichigo hanya mengerang di sela-sela ciuman tersebut.

"Mmhh.. Hisa... "desah Ichigo

Setelah beberapa saat Hisagi melepaskan ciuman tersebut, lalu tersenyum melihat Ichigo yang sudah blushing dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Lalu Hisagi menggigit pelan leher Ichigo,lalu menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan lembut untuk membuat kissmark.

"Ahh... Hisa... ,"erang Ichigo sambil meremas rambut Hisagi

Lalu Hisagi membuka kancing kemeja Ichigo,serta branya dan mulai meremas dadanya perlahan. Lalu ia menjilat nipple Ichigo dan menghisapnya secara bergantian,sehingga Ichigo kembali mengerang.

"Uh.. Ah! Hisa... Ahh.."erang Ichigo

Hisagi menghentikan aktivitasnya,lalu membuka rok yang dipakai Ichigo beserta dalamanya. Lalu ia memainkan jarinya di vagina Ichigo.

"Hisa!Ah.. Uh..Agh.. "desah Ichigo

Hisagi kembali menghisap nipple Ichigo,dan membiarkan tangan kirinya bermain di daerah pribadi Ichigo. Ichigo semakin menikmati permainan Hisagi. Setelah itu Hisagi langsung menuju ke selangkangan Ichigo,dan menjilat,serta menghisap vaginanya.

"Uhh.. Ahh.. Hisa.. Agh..,"

Hisagi hanya tersenyum,lalu ia memasukkan lidahnya di lubang Ichigo dan melakukan gerakan in-out. Sehingga Ichigo kembali mengerang.

"Hisa! Gw mau kelu-Agh.. Ahh~ .. " Ichigo mengerang setelah cairan hangat keluar dari tubuhnya.

Hisagi segera menjilat cairan tersebut. Lalu berbaring di samping Ichigo,sambil memainkan rambutnya. Membiarkan Ichigo beristirahat sejanak.

"His,biar gw yang muasin lo sekarang,"kata Ichigo. Lalu ia segera membuka kemeja Hisagi sambil mengecup bibirnya lembut. Hisagi hanya mengerang.

"Ahh.. Ichi.. "erang Hisagi

Lalu Ichigo menjilat nipple Hisagi dan menghisapnya perlahan,sehingga Hisagi semakin mengerang. Lalu Ichigo kembali mengecup bibirnya lembut,sedang tangan kananya meremas kejantanan Hisagi perlahan.

"Mmh..Argh.. Ichi.. Ah.."Desah Hisagi

Lalu Ichigo melepaskan celana Hisagi dan boxernya, kemudian segera memasukkan kejantanan Hisagi dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya.

"Ahh..Ichi..Uh!Ah.."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat Hisagi yang menikmati blowjobnya itu. Lalu Hisagi memasukkan satu jari ke lubang Ichigo dan menggerakkannya perlahan. Ichigo kembali mengerang saat benda asing itu bergerak di dalam tubuhnya.

"Uh..Ichi..Ah!Gw..!Agh.. Ahh~ .. "desah Hisagi saat ia mencapai klimaks dan menyemprotkan spermanya di mulut Ichigo. Ichigo menelan sperma Hisagi dan menghisapnya perlahan lalu menjilatnya. Ichigo tersenyum saat melihat Hisagi yang blushing dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Lalu Hisagi kembali menindih Ichigo. Dan memasukkan 2 jarinya perlahan,dengan gerakan seperti gunting untuk memperlebar aksesnya.

"Hisa.. Ugh..Sakit.. "desis Ichigo

Hisagi segera mengecup bibir Ichigo dan mengulumnya. Ichigo kembali mengerang saat ada 3 benda asing yang bargerak dalam tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa saat Hisagi mengeluarkan jarinya itu.

"Chi,lo yakin mau melakukanya?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"Iya,His. Gw milik lo,"kata Ichigo

Hisagi tersenyum, lalu memasukkan kejantananya ke dalam tubuh Ichigo perlahan. Ichigo mengerang kesakitan. Hisagi kembali menjilat nipplenya dan memilinya. Lalu setelah beberapa saat seluruh kejantananya telah berada di dalam tubuh Ichigo. Hisagi hanya mengerang saat dinding Ichigo meremas kejantananya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat untuk membiarkan Ichigo terbiasa dengan kehadiranya.

"His,lanjutin.."kata Ichigo lagi

Hisagi mulai menggerakkan kejantananya perlahan, sambil mencari sweetspot Ichigo. Ia juga mengecup bibir Ichigo,dan kembali menyelipkan lidahnya lalu mengeksplor mulut Ichigo. Lalu setelah beberapa saat ia melepas ciuman tersebut.

"Ah! Hisa.. Ah.. "desah Ichigo

Hisagi hanya tersenyum,ia segera menyerang titik tersebut.

"Hisa.. Ah.. Faster! Ah.. Deeper... "desah Ichigo

Hisagi mengeluarkan kejantananya hingga tinggal ujungnya lalu langsung memasukkanya lagi,sehingga erangan Ichigo semakin keras.

"Hisa!Ah.. Uh!Ah!"desah Ichigo

"Ichi.. ah.. Damn tight! Ah.. "desah Hisagi

Hisagi terus menyerang titik tersebut dalam tempo yang semakin cepat dan-

"Ah.. Hisa gw.. "

"Ichi.. Ah gw juga.. "

"Hisa! Ahh.. "erang Ichigo saat mencapai klimaksnya

"Ichi! Ahh.. " erang Hisagi saat mencapai klimaksnya.

Ichigo kembali mengerang saat cairan hangat memenuhi tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa saat Hisagi mencabut kejantananya dan menghempaskan tubuh disamping Ichigo. Lalu merangkul Ichigo dalam pelukannya. Ichigo menggeliat nyaman dalam pelukan Hisagi.

"His, Love you,"kata Ichigo tersenyum

"Love you too,"kata Hisagi sambil mengecup kening Ichigo.

Lalu mereka berduapun tertidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Saat bangun Ichigo tersenyum melihat Hisagi yang tertidur di sampingnya. Ichigo mengelus dan memainkan rambut Hisagi. Ia tersenyum jika mengingat kejadian kemarin.

'His,lo tampan benar,imut lagi. Gw sayang sama lo. Gw gakkan biarin ada orang lain yang bisa menyentuh lo selain gw,' kata Ichigo tersenyum.

Lalu Ichigo mengecup kening Hisagi,dan bangun dari tempat tidur.

"**?"  
**

* * *

"**Yay! Update juga! Saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya terutama pada Aoi-san karena udah setia mereview Fic gaje ini,"kata ShuShi**

"**Thor? Nih the end atau TBC?"tanya Hisagi**

"**Hehehe,gw pikir-pikir dulu,"kata ShuShi**

"**Mending lo lanjutin,kalau The end,ngambang,"kata Kusaka**

"**Ya begitulah,dan rencana gw bakal bikin Ichigo punya saingan! Hahahaha!" ketawa gak jelas**

"**Eh,siapa tuh?"tanya Ichigo**

"**Gw.."kata seseorang**

"**Apa! Masa lo.. "kata Ichigo kaget**

"**Hehehehe penasaran? Tunggu kelanjutanya. Amigos!"**


End file.
